


Berlín? Palermo

by Moondxst



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Help, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: It was never said that they chose their own code names in a rush.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Berlín? Palermo

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO fic to my sweet little babie @Itisines_ on twitter who actually had the main idea uwu

It was known for a fact that, no matter the situation, Martín would always lay down on the garden of the monastery, around 1 am, and stare at the sky, counting stars -Fact known mostly because once in a while he ends up falling asleep outside, but because Andrés could see him through the window as well.  
And Andrés felt like joining him this once, he had fought with Sergio about how painters would be better code names than cities, he felt like he needed peace, needed Martín. Silently, he slipped between the columns around the square, sitting on his elbows right beside the engineer, not sure if he should look at the starry sky or at how the moonlight made the man by his side look ridiculously handsome, like an angel really.  
“That’s weird.” Martín said, eyes still closed “Feeling guilty or just needy?”   
Obviously, Andrés laughed, he could never feel guilty, not when he was right about a fight.  
“Not really, I was right, numbers, cities or planets as a codename is stupid, Sergio was deliring. Anyway, just thought I could join you.” Silence, after all Martín had nothing left to say, he only nodded, he could never call someone by a planet, nevertheless a number. But it didn’t really matter cause there was Andrés, getting down on his back trying to get his attention to the sky only, which meant he was bothered.  
“We should pick each other’s code name. It’ll be more fun, and cities because I could never call you 25 or anything.” Martín said after some minutes chuckling, turning his head to see Andrés smiling at him.  
“I don’t know if I trust you to do that.” Martín pretended to be offended, sat quickly with a hand on his chest and gasped.  
“I don’t believe you just said that. I am extremely competent to-” He was ready to start a speech about how it was absurd to not trust him, but Andrés was never found of long speeches, so he just grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his chest.   
“Stop being so dramatic, cariño, I was joking. Let’s do it then, you start.”   
Martín couldn’t think, the world had stopped right when Andrés started to caress his hair, not that it was new, it was just unexpected, too much. So he just went with the most obvious answer.  
“Florence. We met there after all”   
“No.” Andrés said shaking his head “No way.”  
“But why?” Martín asked, not so sad about it as someone would think.  
“I was almost arrested there, there’s footage of us together. If they get to me on the heist, they get you as well. No way.” Martín felt like purring against his chest for some reason, needy. Before Andrés decided it was a great moment to joke “Plus, I thought we had agreed Florence would be our daughter's name.”  
And it worked, Martín started to laugh “Don’t be absurd.”   
“Oh, I don’t see what’s wrong with that, we would be great parents.” And Martín started laughing again, maybe as a way to close himself from hopes.  
“You have to be lovers to be parents first stop rumbling nonsense.”  
“You didn’t choose a name yet” Andrés said like anything happened, pulling the engineer closer to his neck.  
“Berlin”  
“I like Berlín. Why tho? I think we’ve never been there.”  
“Because Paris is a female name” Martín said, smiling when Andrés laughed “To be honest? Because of Martin-Gropius-Bau, you said right in the first day we met you find it dull outside but beautiful inside, probably that’s how you kept talking to me. And Berlín is a strong name, powerful really”   
Andrés kissed the top of his head and touched lightly his cheek, like if he pressed too hard he would break.  
“You were never dull. Berlín it is.”  
“You didn’t choose mine yet” Martín said, trying not to fall asleep right in his arms.  
“Palermo” He heard immediately, like it didn’t took a second to be sure of what to say, laughing about how they were so very much into Italy.  
“Why? We’ve only been there once. I mean, at least  
together.”  
“It’s right next to San Martin.” He said like it was  
the most obvious thing  
“Oh c’mon, you only chose Palermo because there’s a street called Via Leonardo Da Vinci, you are just an obsessed nerd.” Andrés chuckled, it was partly true, he couldn’t lie.  
“Yes… But I do remember loving a lot of other things about our trip to Palermo. And you had a place there.”  
“So you chose it because I have a house in Palermo?” Martín laughed at how uncreative it seemed, especially coming from an artist who was always so deep in thought.  
Andrés actually meant Martín had a place in the things he loved about the trip, but the engineer didn’t have to know that.  
“Yes.” He chuckled.  
The man in his arms didn’t complain, he liked it, and the time they spent there had been indeed wonderful, so he just stayed quiet, droozing away.  
“I wouldn’t mind stay here forever” whispered.  
“Yes, that would be good.”  
Cities as code names weren’t that bad after all.


End file.
